


甘纳许

by Mitaohuos



Category: HP, RPS
Genre: M/M, 鹰狮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaohuos/pseuds/Mitaohuos
Relationships: 祺/鑫
Kudos: 7





	甘纳许

他们趁人不注意逃过圣诞舞会，把热闹都留在身后。

“这儿太冷了。”丁程鑫抬手摸了摸冻得通红的鼻子，以确认它并不会像传说中的那位黑魔王一样，而是仍旧完好无损地立在他引以为傲的漂亮脸庞上。

他故意用冰凉的鼻尖去蹭马嘉祺的脸——所有真正的猫科动物在表达亲昵时都会那样做，又笑弯了眼缠着他小声问：“你猜我现在在想什么？”

作为一位并不热衷于诸如魁地奇之类的竞技运动的以优雅得体为名的绅士（在此他一再强调不是因为不擅长只是阅读实在更为有趣），马嘉祺可以说是第一次来到传闻中的魁地奇更衣室。与他而言，这个房间甚至比他男朋友不可思议的找球技巧还要充满了神秘气息。

现在他被格外粘人的格兰芬多小朋友逼到了更衣室的角落，退无可退，他甚至能看到丁程鑫嘴角粘上的一点甘纳许酱。梅林在上，他发誓在他现有的知识储量中，还并没有哪怕只是略微一点能够进行合理解释，原来巧克力坩埚蛋糕竟可以醉倒一只小狮子。

“我想的是这个吗？”丁程鑫有些晕乎乎，揪住他为了舞会而特意戴上的领结。

马嘉祺犹豫着摇摇头：“不是。”

他又握上腰带：“是这个吗？”

太近了。马嘉祺喉头一动，有些艰难地开口：“不是。”

丁程鑫开心地拍拍他，一副你最懂我的样子。作乱的手转而攀住马嘉祺的肩膀，一个吻落在他下巴的那颗痣上：“那我想的是这个吗？”

没有人会拒绝漂亮小狮子的主动示好，即使是霍格沃茨中最为理智的拉文克劳。

马嘉祺十指交叉，紧紧地箍住了丁程鑫的腰，正如一位优秀的找球手终于抓住了专属于他的那颗金色飞贼。

他凑上去讨要了一个巧克力味的吻，然后装出为难的表情：“怎么办，这可比鹰状门环的问题要复杂得多。”

“很难回答吗？”单纯的小朋友总是容易受骗，瞪着他的眼睛圆溜溜，让马嘉祺突然从心里生出了一种无法言说的渴望——他迫切地渴望重温这双迷人的眼睛因为沾染上情欲而盈满泪水的样子。

马嘉祺低声地笑，擅自把丁程鑫软绵绵的质问视为一种心照不宣的邀请。

“你是在想堆在房间的礼物中为什么没有我的那一份，对吗？”他一只手揽住恋人的腰，把他禁锢在自己和一个随便谁的衣柜之间，另一只手则温柔地盖住他的眼睛，“他们都说圣诞礼物还是亲自交给喜欢的人比较好。亲爱的，我很荣幸成为你的圣诞礼物。”

藏在掌心下的睫毛开始暧昧地扇动，丁程鑫抱住他的手臂亲了掌心一口。

“好吧，看在你今天很性感的份上。”他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，又刻意抬眼看向马嘉祺，“现在可以拆我的礼物了吗？”

答案是当然可以。

外套和马甲很容易地被剥下来甩在一边，但脱掉衬衣时却遇到了麻烦——马嘉祺的吻仿佛礼堂里那些被施了魔法的雪，绵密轻柔地落在他身上，让他不能专注甚至是有些笨拙地解开扣子。

最后一个吻落在他的眉宇间，马嘉祺终于握住丁程鑫的手，引导着他一起脱下衬衣。

“礼物等太久也是会感冒的。”

丁程鑫觉得自己要融化了，他好像是一块完美的坩埚蛋糕。现在蛋糕被切开，里面的甘纳许酱几乎满溢出来，而他被人仔细品尝，每一处肌肤都因情欲染上了粉色。他的礼物正毫不留情地冲撞着他，滚烫而又坚硬，令他不住地发出巧克力般的呻吟。

他总是在这种时刻显得格外煽情。有汗滴下来，砸在丁程鑫的锁骨边，丁程鑫便又看向他下巴处那颗将落未落的汗失神。即使是在剧烈动作着，马嘉祺的呼吸也不见几分紊乱。他一边大力顶弄，一边凑到丁程鑫耳边用气声说话，也仿佛不过是在念什么日常的咒语：“真想看看你现在穿着魁地奇队服的样子，红色那么衬你。”

他没有等丁程鑫的回答，事实上目前他也只能用不成调的呜咽来应和他。

深入感正在加强，无论是掐着腿根的手指、顶入腔壁的前端，还是两人同音共律的灵魂。

丁程鑫逃脱不得，挣扎不得，索性也不再费这心神，只是想更近地贴向马嘉祺，虔诚地渴求着来自于马嘉祺的每一个顶撞与亲吻。

他伸出手，紧紧地锁住马嘉祺的肩膀。喘息敲出了疲软的颤抖，胸膛与胸膛的贴合中，是全宇宙的无暇他顾。

“我想你应该会很喜欢我的卧室。”丁程鑫看着马嘉祺穿上衣服，赶在他戴好袖扣前冒出一句。

马嘉祺侧头看看他，虎牙又着凉：“你是在和我预约下一次吗？”

丁程鑫红着脸，并不理会对方偶尔的俏皮话。窗外夜色正浓，附近的霍格沃茨城堡安静匍匐在一片白茫茫下，依稀能够听到礼堂还在演奏圣诞颂歌。

“圣诞快乐。” 他终于说。


End file.
